


Christmas Party

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: The Roadhouse clientele weren’t really much into “peace on earth” or “good will” of any kind.





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas party](https://imgur.com/Ueb1lPB).

The Roadhouse clientele weren’t really much into “peace on earth” or “good will” of any kind. Mostly they just came in and drank like any night. Charlie, though … Charlie brought a whole different energy to this year’s party. Jo didn’t think she’d ever seen anyone wear reindeer antlers unless it was a bet (or a trophy). Damn, how did she make that look sexy?

“You’re really gone on her, aren’t you?” Mom nudged Jo with her elbow.

“Kinda, yeah.”

“You gonna ask her to dance?”

Charlie looked over just then and smiled.

“Yeah.” Jo smiled back. “I think I am.”


End file.
